Souffrance
by haevenly
Summary: Harry se fait battre par son copain,il décide de retourner vivre chez les sorciers.
1. Chapter 1

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Chapitre : départ

Un coup partit. Le son que fit _sa_ main en atteignant la joue du jeune homme raisonna dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas le premier geste violent de la soirée et ça ne serait pas le dernier. Un cri de terreur remonta le long de la gorge du garçon mais un nouveau coup le fit taire. La force du geste le projeta au sol. Il pleurait en silence et _Il_ le regardait en souriant. Un sourire moqueur. _Il _se baissa, attrapant le jeune homme par les cheveux et l'embrassa violemment, se délectant du sang qui coulait de sa lèvre blessée par les divers coups reçus. _Il_ le lâcha et l'insulta avant de quitter la pièce le laissant recroqueviller sur lui-même, tremblant de peur.

Plus tard, le jeune homme marchait dans la rue. Rapidement. Il entra dans un immeuble des quartiers bourgeois et se rendit au quatrième étage. Il sonna et attendit que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Un jeune homme à la peau café au lait avec des yeux et des cheveux foncés lui ouvrit. Etonné, il le fit entrer et l'amena au salon ou un garçon roux aux yeux bleus lui sauta dessus.

- Harry !! Je suis content de te revoir…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le jeune homme sursauter. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordres et ses yeux verts étaient rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil.

- Ca ne va pas… dit le roux en forçant le brun à s'asseoir.

- Ron… faut que tu m'aides, Supplia Harry les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je dois quitter le pays…

- Pour aller où ? En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

- Il faut que j'aille vivre dans un endroit où il ne me trouvera pas… le terrier t'appartient toujours ?

- De qui tu parles ? Harry ! Ça fait 2 ans que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelle, tu ne veux pas te calmer et nous expliquer ? Blaise…

Ledit Blaise hocha la tête et se rendit à la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre plein à ras bord.

- Fais gaffe c'est fort mais ça te fera du bien. Informa-t-il avant de le tendre à Harry.

- Merci.

Le brun en bu une gorger en grimaçant, ça n'avait pas bon goût. Il se mit à parler de son problème s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour boire. Une fois finit, il éclata en sanglots. Ron et Blaise était encore sous le choc du récit pour faire quoi que ce soit et Harry se leva brusquement.

- Je dois y aller, il est tard.

- Harry tu ne peux pas… pas avec ça. S'affola Ron.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… tu me donneras ta réponse demain. Je repasserai.

Sur ce, il quitta l'appartement sans que ni Ron ni Blaise n'aient le temps de le retenir. Harry savait qu'Il l'attendait et il voyait déjà son regard coléreux. Il détestait quand Harry n'était pas là pour assouvir ses désirs. Le brun savait qu'il le frapperait, le blesserait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait que subir, il était trop faible pour se défendre. La guerre contre Voldemort l'avait affaibli et il avait décidé d'aller vivre chez les moldus. Il avait rencontré John dans un bar où il avait travaillé les 6 premiers mois.

John était un homme de 10 ans son aînée. Il était blond aux yeux verts. C'était quelqu'un de patient et de compréhensif. Ils avaient, aux bouts de 9 mois, décidé d'aménager ensemble et très vite les choses avaient dégénéré.

John avait commencé à devenir violent, arrachant à Harry ses dernières forces. Il le battait et l'obligeait à assouvir ses besoins sexuels. Harry ne pouvait qu'obéir. Trois fois John avait failli le tuer à force de le frapper mais trois fois il avait, à son plus grand malheur, survécu. Il aurait préféré mourir mais John tenait trop à lui, tenait à lui pour le soulager. Cet enfer durait depuis plus de deux ans et Harry avait beau essayé de fuir, le blond le retrouvait.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda John quand il eut franchi la porte.

- Parti faire un tour… excuse-moi.

- Viens !

Harry lui suivit dans la chambre et se prit une gifle. John lui ordonna de se mettre à genoux. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Harry obéit et John se plaça face à lui, lui présentant sa virilité bien réveillée. Harry, après une grimace de dégoût, fit ce que John attendait de lui en gardant les yeux fortement fermer. Il ne tenait pas à voir l'objet de ses souffrances et s'il n'avait pas peur de se faire frapper, il se serait plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les soupirs du blond. Un liquide chaud se rependit dans sa bouche et John lui ordonna d'avaler. Après que le blond ait vérifié qu'il l'ait fait, il alla vomir. Il resta enfermé dans la salle de bain jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Ce dernier se fit en silence. Harry savait déjà se qui l'attendait après. John lui demanderait de venir à nouveau dans la chambre où il le prendrait par derrière sans ménagement. Rien que d'y penser, le brun avait mal.

Une fois seul dans son lit, plus tard dans la nuit, Harry pria pour que Ron accepte sa demande.

Il se réveilla ver 9h05 du moins, s'était se qu'affichait la pendule mural de la cuisine. Il s'habilla et se rendit chez Ron et Blaise. Ses deux n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop inquiet pour leur ami. Quand la porte sonna, c'est le rouquin qui se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Tu as dormi un peu ?

- Non pas trop… Et vous ?

- On s'est beaucoup inquiété. Répondit Blaise. Mais nous ça va.

- On a pris notre journée pour t'accompagner au terrier. Dit tendrement Ron.

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- Oui… n'oublie pas que je suis ton meilleur ami.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'était pas aller au terrier et pour s'y rendre il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette. Ça aussi ça faisait longtemps et Harry se sentait mieux. Ainsi il se savait loin de John, au pays des sorciers, là où il ne le trouverait jamais. Au Terrier il se sentait chez lui et Ron lui montra la chambre qu'il allait pouvoir utiliser.

- Nous viendrons tous les week-ends. Informa Blaise. Si tu as envie d'appeler, le téléphone est à la cuisine je te laisse le numéro dessous.

- Merci.

- Tu iras acheter des habits à pré-au-lard… Tu ne dois pas revenir, sous aucun prétexte, chez les moldus. Ok ? Si tu y vas, préviens nous.

Ron avait dit ça en prenant Harry par les deux épaules. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le remercia une fois de plus de faire attention à lui.

A suivre…si vous voulez


	2. Chapter 2: veilleur

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

note 2: désolé d'avoi mis du temps, mes cours me prennent beaucoup et même si j'aime écrire les études avant tout bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : veilleur

Le premier week-end, Ron avait eu de la peine à rentrer, il voyait qu'Harry était bien quand quelqu'un était là pour veiller sur lui. Avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le brun ne pouvait pas rester seul, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pas pour lui éviter une bêtise mais pour le réconforter, le rassurer, lui rappeler qu'ici il ne risquait rien.

Ron qui avait déjà fait part de son inquiétude à son tendre époux avait finalement trouvé une solution au milieu de la semaine.

Harry se réveilla tard ce mercredi matin. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la pendule murale de la cuisine affichait 11h07. Il se fit du café en essayant de pas trop regarder les grands couteaux de cuisine laissés là par Madame Weasley avant son départ en Roumanie avec Arthur et Ginny.

Il essayait de penser à autre chose que les souvenirs noirs que John avait laissé dans son esprit mais c'était dur compte tenu du fait qu'il avait été marqué, très marqué psychologiquement et physiquement. Les miroirs étaient devenus ses ennemis jurés.

Assis à table, regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine en buvant lentement son café, il fut étonné d'entendre trois coups contre la porte. Il se leva légèrement apeuré par ce qu'il pourrait trouver derrière cette porte. Il déverrouilla lentement et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la personne qui lui faisait face, des valises posées à ses pieds. Un jeune homme d'une tête de plus que lui, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, un visage pâle et des yeux d'un magnifique gris métallique.

- Potter. Dit-il d'une voix grave en hochant la tête.

- Malfoy ? Entre.

Le blond et lui avaient prit l'habitude de se côtoyer depuis que Blaise et Ron étaient ensemble et ils avaient même arrêté leur stupide guerre datant de Poudlard. Ils leur étaient même arrivés de s'amuser lors de leurs sorties à quatre.

Harry s'effaça pour le laisser passer et l'aida à entrer ses valises. Drago lui tendit la main et après un moment d'hésitation, le brun la serra. Il n'était pas vraiment rassurer. Pas qu'il est peur de Drago, loin de là, le blond ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il le connaissait trop bien et puis Ron et Blaise le tueraient s'il lui faisait la moindre difficulté, mais le contact humain était encore une épreuve difficile pour lui.

- Je suis venu veiller sur toi. Répondit l'ex-Serpentard comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Encore une idée de Blaise…

- Non ! Elle vient de l'écureuil.

Harry fut encore plus étonné. Déjà comment se faisait-il que Ron ait pensé à lui alors qu'il aurait pu envoyer Hermione ou Neville et surtout pourquoi Drago avait accepté alors qu'il ne l'aime pas particulièrement. C'était sûr, le rouquin avait une idée précise derrière la tête mais quoi ? En regardant Drago, il se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait penser à John, qu'il appréciait ce genre d'homme. Il lui désigna une chambre vide et alla finir son petit-déjeuner. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond mais il était toujours aussi beau. Ce dernier alla poser ses valises et s'assit sur le lit. Il repensa à ce que Ron lui avait dit :

_Flash back :_

_-« Surtout vas-y en douceur avec lui, il a vécu deux années très difficile__s_

_- Alors pourquoi m'envoyer moi ?_

_- Pour deux raisons : __parce que ça ne peut être que positif pour toi et lui__ en suite le fait d'être avec quelqu'un censé être son ennemi va le faire penser __à__ autre chose qu'à __c__e qu'il lui est arrivé… »_

_fin du Flash back_

C'était certes une bonne raison mais avec tout ça, il n'avait pas apprit ce qui était arrivé au brun et ça le perturbait. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air si tendu et pourquoi s'était-il dépêché de retirer sa main ? Il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui et ce n'était pas demain la veille. Il avait vraiment du passer deux années affreuses pour avoir ainsi peur de lui et pour avoir essayé de retenir ses tremblements.

Harry sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et lâcha sa tasse qui alla se briser sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il se plaqua une main sur le visage et Drago un peu surpris par sa réaction s'excusa.

- Non c'est moi désolé…

En disant ça, le brun se baissa pour ramasser les débris de porcelaine mais Drago le retint par l'épaule le faisant à nouveau sursauter.

- Je vais le faire.

C'est en se penchant à son tour que le blond remarqua que Harry pleurait. Drago se demanda pourquoi Potter avait eu une réaction excessive, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ca le perturbait énormément, Harry aurait du l'entendre avec le planché qui craquait et lui qui rentrait dans la cuisine en sifflotant.

- Potter ? Ca va ?

- Mh… Ca passera ce n'est rien.

- Je ne pensais pas te faire peur à ce point.

- Excuses-moi…

Le blond était un peu perturbé. Harry n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser. Ça n'allait vraiment pas et il avait besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Seulement, il voulait que ça vienne d'Harry, il ne voulait pas le forcer à se confier. Le brun se leva et dit :

- Je vais aller prendre une douche…

- Pas de problème. Je finis de ramasser les débris de porcelaine…

Harry monta à l'étage pratiquement au pas de course comme s'il voulait échapper à ce regard gris, inquiet, posé sur lui depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Drago jeta les restes de la tasse à la poubelle et se fit également un café.

10 minutes plus tard, il monta à l'étage, téléphone en main, en essayant de se rappeler quelle était sa chambre. Il entra dans la première pièce à sa droite alors que Blaise répondait à l'autre bout du fil. Drago lâcha un : « Oh! Mon dieu » et Harry hurla un : « Ne me regarde pas ! »

- Blaise… je te rappelle plus tard.

La voix de Drago était rauque, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer alors qu'Harry essayait désespérément de se cacher derrière sa serviette pas plus grande qu'un essuie-main. Chose plutôt difficile compte tenu du fait qu'il était en caleçon et que ça laissait à Drago la possibilité de l'observer. Ce dernier se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour retenir un cri.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3: vision d'horreur

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Chapitre 3 : vision d'horreur

Drago n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi… choquant.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait envie d'assassiné l'auteur de ce qu'il voyait.

Jamais une telle haine ne l'avait envahi. Harry, sans doute par réflexe, s'était retourné, laissant voir le pire à Drago.

Sur le torse, le brun était couvert d'hématomes et diverses cicatrices mais sur son dos… Il y avait une cicatrice large d'environ un demi-centimètre qui partait de son omoplate gauche pour descendre au-dessus de la fesse droite et probablement qu'elle allait encore loin sous le caleçon.

Il en avait d'autres, moins choquante mais tout de même. Jamais Drago avait eu une telle vision d'horreur. Il essaya de retenir ses larmes. Il avait mal pour Harry. Un être si parfait à ses yeux ne méritait pas de telle souffrance. Cet ex gryffondor qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver des milliers de vie ne méritait pas ça.

Un peu hésitant, Drago s'approcha.

- Eloignes-toi ! Hurla Harry en l'entendant faire un pas

- Je veux t'aider…

Le brun se retourna pour lui faire face, des larmes inondant son visage pâle.

- Je suis affreux ! Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? Je suis dégoûtant, je me dégoûte !

En disant cela, il essayait de se griffer, rouvrant au passage une blessure faite avant son départ pour le terrier. Drago lui immobilisa les poignets.

- La seule personne qui me dégoûte, dans tout cela, c'est celle qui t'a fait ça… Ce ne sont pas des blessures de guerre pas vraies ?

- Non…

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

Voyant que le brun hochait la tête, Drago lui lâcha les poignets et ramassa son t-shirt avant de le tendre à Harry. Potter l'enfila rapidement et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine, les bras autour en signe de protection. Le blond alla s'asseoir par terre, face au lit et attendit.

- Ca a commencé, il y a deux ans… quand j'ai rencontré John…

Une fois de plus il raconta son histoire. Le récit fût plus long, il donnait moins de détail et il avait plus de peine à parler. Il s'arrêtait pour se moucher et ravaler ses larmes. Le blond l'écoutait sans rien dire, sans l'interrompre. Il avait, lui aussi, des larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues. Jamais il n'avait pleuré pour quelqu'un et il venait de se rendre compte qu'Harry était important pour lui et qu'il voulait que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Une fois son récit finit, Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Drago.

- Et maintenant il doit me chercher partout… Il s'inquiète sûrement.

- Il n'aurait pas fait tout ça.

- Il m'aime.

- Il n'aurait pas fait ça… répéta Drago en s'essuyant les yeux.

-IL EST MALADE ! **Et il a besoin de moi** ! Je veux rentrer…

Les trois derniers mots avaient été murmurés mais le blond les avait entendus à la perfection. Il se leva et traversa la pièce. Il se tourna vers Harry et murmura :

- Regardes-toi dans un miroir et après tu me diras si tu veux rentrer…

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Oui c'était dur ce qu'il venait de dire mais Harry savait aussi bien que lui que John ne l'aimait pas d'un véritable amour. Il voulait son corps uniquement et le blond n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour dissuader le brun de partir.

Dans moins de 5 minutes Harry descendrait le voir pour lui dire qu'il avait entièrement raison, du moins il l'espérait.

20 minutes plus tard, Harry descendit au salon. L'ex Serpentard assit dans un fauteuil, leva les yeux vers lui. Le brun baissa les siens. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et dit :

- Je n'aurais jamais plus la fore de me regarder dans un miroir… mais je trouverais la force de revenir s'il recommence.

Drago ne dit rien bien qu'il avait envie de crier qu'il ne fallait pas lui donner une occasion de recommencer en y retournant. Il hocha la tête et répondit :

- Tu devrais appeler Ron pour qu'il te raccompagne…

Après un hochement de tête, Harry alla chercher le téléphone. Il composa le numéro du rouquin et soupira. Ron décrocha rapidement. En entendant la voix d'Harry il paniqua pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Non tout va bien… Je veux rentrer…

-…

Drago, depuis le salon soupira. Ron allait sûrement gueuler, lui dire qu'il aurait dû mieux s'occuper de son protégé et blabla… il se leva soupirant à nouveau et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'étala sur son lit et posa une main sur ses yeux.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Chuchota-t-il dans le vent.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Harry entra, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est Blaise qui va venir me chercher… demain matin… Ron était en colère… et je n'ai plus de t-shirt propre…

- Je comprends… Ca fait une semaine que tu es là, ils pensaient que tu pourrais surmonter ça…

il regarda le t-shirt blanc d'Harry devenu rouge et ajouta :

- Je vais t'en prêter un mais d'abord il faut te soigner…

Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain, l'ex Gryffondor sur ses talons. La blessure n'était pas très grave. Il l'a désinfecta en faisant attention de ne pas faire mal à Harry et mit un pansement. Il lui apporta ensuite un t-shirt noir et alla prendre le téléphone avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le blond soupira et composa le numéro de Blaise. Ce dernier répondit rapidement.

- Allô ?

- Blaise, c'est Dray.

- Salut. Ça va ?

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser rentrer… C'est trop dangereux. S'énerva le Blond

- Oui moi je vais bien merci… je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté. Il a décidé de rentrer et bien je le raccompagnerais… Je ne peux pas le laisser enfermer au terrier s'il ne veut pas. Il avait décidé seul de venir et ne t'inquiètes pas que Ron lui m'a déjà dit tout ça. Répondit Blaise agacé.

- Rentrer ne fera qu'empirer la situation et son état. Un jour ce mec va le tuer…

- Va dire ça à Harry pas à moi… Je peux rien faire… désolé… On ne sauve pas quelqu'un contre sa volonté !

Et le ton de sa voix prouvait qu'il était désolé mais le blond n'en croyait pas un mot. Il était visiblement le seul à pouvoir essayer de faire changer d'avis le brun.

a suivre…


	4. Chapter 4: retour

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

désolé pour ce petit retard j'éspère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre

Chapitre 4 : retour

Après de vains efforts pour faire rester Harry au terrier, Drago ne pu que se soumettre à sa décision. Il était à la fois triste et très mal dans sa peau que le brun s'en aille, redoutant déjà tout ce que Harry pourrait vivre auprès d'un autre homme qui allait à nouveau faire souffrir Potter.

Quand Blaise était arrivé au terrier, Harry était prêt depuis 10 minutes au moins. Drago les avait regardés partir et s'était énervé contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

Blaise se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit à Harry.

- Bon, moi je te laisse là, je pense que tu peux monter seul ?

- Oui… Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'allée de l'immeuble où habitaient Harry et John. Le brun tendit la main à Blaise mais ce dernier se contenta de la regarder.

- Je ne devrais pas te dire ça parce que je ne suis pas le mieux placé mais… Ron a raison… tu es entrain de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie.

Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu Blaise dire un mot pareil. Ça le fit sourire. Il baissa sa main et prit son sac avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'allée. Il fixa Blaise et dit :

- Sans doute… Mais j'aime cet homme.

- Promet-moi une chose !

- Ce que tu veux.

- Tu passeras une fois par semaine donner de tes nouvelles.

Le brun cessa de sourire et après une longue hésitation hocha la tête. Il entra dans l'immeuble et monta au deuxième étage. A peine la porte fermer derrière lui que John le foudroyait du regard de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- T'étais où toute la semaine ? Je me suis inquiété !

- Chez des amis… J'avais besoin de recule !

Harry avait prit la décision de lui faire fasse. De lui dire de s'arrêter, qu'il en avait marre de cette violence. Le blond parut surpris et demanda les raisons de cette décision.

- J'en avais marre... Tu me fais souffrir John… et moi je t'aime… j'ai besoin de ton amour… ta tendresse…

Ledit John lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui en s'excusant. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais il était comme ça et n'y pouvait rien. Il promit de ne plus recommencer. Le brun fut soulagé et se serra un peu plus contre John.

Ce jour là, Harry était persuadé que le blond tiendrait sa promesse mais celle-ci fut de courte durée.

Blaise était inquiet, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Harry n'était pas venu donner de nouvelles. Pourtant il l'avait fait les deux semaines précédentes. Potter pourrait très bien ne pas tenir sa promesse mais l'ex-Serpentard avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il attrapa donc une veste et quitta l'appartement laissant Ron sous sa douche.

L'appartement d'Harry n'était qu'à dix minutes de marche et plus il se rapprochait, plus sa gorge se serrait.

Il s'inquiétait… une fois entré dans l'immeuble et après un rapide coup d'œil aux boites au lettres, il monta au deuxième étage. La porte de l'appartement d'Harry et John était entrouverte. Blaise frappa et entra un peu hésitant.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Harry ?

Comme personne ne répondait, il fit le tour de l'appartement. Arrivé vers la dernière porte, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il ouvrit et entra dans la pièce.

- Harry ? Appela-t-il

Il regarda autour de lui.

- Harry… Répéta-t-il d'une voix inquiète en voyant le brun assis par terre, le dos au mur, les jambes repliées, entourées de ses bras et la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Blaise s'approcha et s'accroupie face à lui.

- Harry…

Le brun leva la tête vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Il a recommencé, Blaise… Sanglota-t-il après les deux minutes de silence qui suivaient le « ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » De Blaise.

Ce dernier lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et attendit qu'il se calme.

- Où est-il ? Demanda Zabini.

- Parti …

- Viens… Tu peux pas rester là.

Il aida Potter à se lever et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour aller à la villa Zabini-Weasley. Ron était sortit de sa douche et il s'inquiéta en voyant son meilleur ami. Harry leur expliqua que John avait recommencé à être violent verbalement et physiquement.

- Je veux plus rentrer… J'en peux plus…

- Tu veux retourner au terrier ? Demanda Ron.

- Non… Parce qu'il faudrait appeler Drago…

- « Tu ne peux pas rester ici, John sait où on habite, si c'est comme la dernière fois, c'est le premier endroit où il viendra te chercher, ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, tu dois aller te cacher au terrier, là il ne te trouvera jamais. »

- Je sais… Mais si vous faites appelle à lui, je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire… sans arrêt qu'il avait raison… il ne me comprendra jamais et surtout… je ne veux pas qu'il… me juge.

- Dray ne fera jamais ça Harry… il tient à toi. Chuchota Blaise en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Le brun ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire, Ron se leva et alla lui chercher un mouchoir, s'était surtout une excuse pour les laisser seuls.

- Harry… je sais que Ron est ton meilleur ami et qu'en principe c'est à lui de te donner des conseils mais… je connais Drago et même si s'est dur, tu devrais lui laisser une chance de t'aider. Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais et tu sais qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal alors s'il y a bien une personne vers qui tu peux te tourner aujourd'hui, c'est lui…

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux rougis par les larmes. Il se jeta au cou de Blaise et resta là à pleurer pendant une dizaine de minutes. L'ex-Serpentard le serra fort contre lui et Ron sourit, debout à les regarder depuis la porte du salon.

Dans cinq minutes, Harry demanderait à retourner au Terrier, il le savait, du moins il l'espérait. Et Drago serait sûrement heureux de pouvoir le revoir, si son ami acceptait sa présence, mais tout à son rythme déjà laisser Potter, reprendre courage, avant de demander de l'aide à Malfoy, ce dernier sera de toute façon très blesser de savoir Harry de retour, surtout qu'il sait les raisons qui poussaient le brun à revenir.

a suivres


	5. Chapter 5: un pas

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Chapitre 5 : un pas

Après mûre réflexion, Harry décida de retourner au terrier au plus grand plaisir de Ron et Blaise. Drago par contre était moins heureux. Le fait qu'Harry revienne, voulait dire qu'il avait à nouveau souffert et ça, ça ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

Le jour du retour d'Harry au Terrier, aucun mot ne fut échangé, Drago ne voulait pas dire des choses qui pourraient le blesser ou le mettre mal à l'aise. Ça arrangeait le brun qui ne voulait pas parler. Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre deux jours entiers, n'en sortant que pour manger et se rendre aux toilettes qui ne communiquaient pas avec sa chambre.

L'ex Serpentard avait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça. Il avait tellement espéré qu'il trouverait le bonheur.

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Il se passa une main sur le visage et alla prendre une douche. Il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine.

- Salut… Dit-il.

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son café. En trois jours c'était le premier mot prononcer. Il lui rendit son salut et demanda :

- Bien dormi.

- Ca va… et toi ?

- Tu as crié au milieu de la nuit… Alors j'ai écouté, voir si je devais te tirer de ton cauchemar mais finalement tu n'as plus fait de bruit.

- Merci…

Malfoy haussa une épaule comme dire « c'est normal » et lui servit une tasse de café. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Le blond avait tout de même envie de savoir qu'est-ce qui avait tourmenté les rêves de l'ex-Gryffondor tant aimé.

Après une longue hésitation il lui posa la question. Harry manqua de lâcher sa tasse. Il la posa d'une main tremblante et une larme glissa presque immédiatement le long de sa joue. Il avait rêvé… cauchemarder de ses deux semaines. Après un silence pesant, il raconta :

- Quand je suis revenu chez John, il m'a promis qu'il serait doux et tendre avec moi…

Oh oui ! Il se rappelait parfaitement des mots de son amant. John avait été tellement gentil et passionné avec lui les 4 premiers jours. Il se contentait de lui embrasser le front, de le garder dans ses bras pendant des heures, de veiller sur son sommeil. Il était adorable. Mais bien vite ça ne lui a plus suffit. Il demandait toujours à Harry s'il ne voulait pas faire l'amour mais le brun refusait. Il refusait toujours. Il ne voulait ni faire l'amour ni quoi que se soit d'autre. Il voulait attendre encore. Etre sûr d'être à nouveau prêt. Comme la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait ensemble, avant que ça dégénère.

Au départ, John passait sur les refus mais bien vite il en a eu marre. Il accompagnait ses demandes de gestes mais Harry refusait toujours. Il ne voulait pas, pourquoi insister ? Et pourtant, John ne lâchait pas prise. La fin de la première semaine, il n'a plus laissé le choix à Harry. Il a recommencé à le battre, lui faire du mal, le forcer à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Et après il est parti… Termina le brun dans un sanglot avant de s'écrouler en larmes, la tête dans les bras, sur la table.

- Parti ? Où ça ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire un tour et que quand il reviendrait, il espérait que je serai dans de meilleures dispositions parce que comme ça ce n'était pas marrant.

Drago fut choqué par les derniers mots. En silence il se leva et s'approcha du mur, derrière lui. Il donna un violent coup dedans. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien mais de savoir que ça aurait pu être John le soulageait.

Harry sursauta apeuré en entendant le bruit du poing de Drago contre le mur.

- Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Oser toucher à un être si pur… Murmure Malfoy

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus… Répond Harry la tête baissée.

Le blond s'étonne que sa remarque ait été entendue, mais il se doit de justifier ses propos.

- Il a peut-être touché ton corps mais pas ton âme, ni ton cœur. Et c'est le plus important.

Harry ne dit rien, trop ému par les paroles de l'ex Serpentard. Ce dernier savait qu'Harry ne se jetterait pas dans ses bras mais au moins, il savait qu'il tenait à lui maintenant et c'était l'essentiel.

Il sourit, ne se rendant pas compte que des gouttes de sang allait bientôt former une flaque à coté de son pied droit. Potter se leva et le prenant par le poignet, le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain où il sortit une trousse de pharmacie. Il ouvrit l'eau froide et mit la main de Drago dessous.

- Ca brûle !

- Laisse dessous, ça va nettoyer ta blessure.

L'ex Gryffondor sortit du désinfectant et une bande. Il prit un linge et essuya délicatement la main de Drago. Il la désinfecta et mit un bandage.

- S'il te plait…plus de geste violent… s'il te plait. Supplia-t-il

- Promis.

Harry fit un faible sourire. Il aimait bien Drago. Aujourd'hui il s'en rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de son âge. Avec le blond il se sentait bien, sans doute le fait qu'il le connaisse depuis près de neuf ans y était pour quelque chose.

Il se doutait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne se retournerait pas contre lui, qu'il était capable de se contrôler, même si une partie de lui en avait peur, il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras et lui faire entièrement confiance, s'il y arrivait. Il aimait juste sa présence rassurante.

De son coté, Drago se disait que finalement, Harry n'avait pas trop peur de lui. Et c'était un point positif, il pourrait apprendre à vivre sans crainte.

Le brun passa à coté de Malfoy et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Merci Drago.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas voir que mon apparence extérieure.

- C'est normal… je… je vais nettoyer la cuisine. Lâcha le blond pour cacher sa gêne.

Harry regarda sa main qui avait touché Drago quand celui-ci fut hors de vue. Ça lui avait fait comme une décharge électrique et il doutait à présent. Avait-il vraiment oublié Drago depuis Poudlard ? Mais même s'il était encore quelque peu amoureux de lui, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir s'engager dans une relation. Pas après tout ça…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6:bon début

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Chapitre 6 : bon début.

Harry ne tremblait plus quand Drago le touchait, il ne sursautait plus et arrivait à ignorer sa peur qui était toujours présente même si elle était moins grande qu'avant.

Ça faisait déjà 2 mois et demi qu'il était revenu au terrier et il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Drago. Il avait remarqué que Drago lui plaisait physiquement et qu'il aimait bien son caractère protecteur. Il se demandait pour finir s'il n'avait pas commencé à sortir avec John parce qu'il lui faisait penser à Malfoy.

Ces derniers temps, Drago restait réveiller tard. Il allait se coucher après s'être assuré qu'Harry dormait bien. Mais il ne s'endormait jamais complètement, il guettait et au moindre gémissement ou sanglot, il se levait pour l'endormi.

Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi, il était déjà 18h30. Ron et Blaise n'allaient pas tarder. Drago s'activait dans la cuisine et Harry faisait le ménage qui avait été oublié depuis un moment.

- Tu peux aller ouvrir Dray ? Cria Potter depuis l'étage.

Le blond qui n'avait même pas entendu la sonnerie, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

- EH ! On n'est pas des voleurs ni quoi que se soit du genre, tu peux baisser ton couteau. Rigola Blaise.

- Désolé. Je faisais la cuisine ! Entrez !

- Mmmmh ça sent bon ! Complimenta Ron en passant la porte.

Harry rigola à la remarque de son meilleur ami en descendant les escaliers, il fallait toujours que son estomac passe avant le reste. Le rouquin, toujours son sac en main, se rendit directement dans sa chambre le poser. Blaise le suivit de près.

Harry observa Drago. Il aimait vraiment ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc et ses yeux gris métalliques. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

- N… non… désolé. Rougit Harry.

Et il retourna à son ménage. Malfoy sourit et alla s'occuper de ses légumes.

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, une heure plus tard. Ron ne cessait de complimenter Drago pour ses talents cachés de cuisinier faisant rire Harry et rendant Blaise un peu jaloux.

A la fin du repas, Ron proposa au brun d'aller faire un tour. Ce dernier regarda l'ex-Serpentard comme pour lui demander la permission. Le blond sourit et dit :

- Vas-y, ça te fera du bien, tu n'es pas sorti depuis deux jours. Et Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Amusez-vous bien. Lança Blaise.

Une fois les deux amis partis, Drago prit un regard sérieux. Il se tourna vers Blaise qui venait de s'asseoir à table pour finir son café.

- Je veux retrouver ce fils de pute.

- Depuis quand tu dis des mots pareils ? Demanda Zabini choqué.

- Depuis qu'un être dépourvu de sentiments a osé toucher à harry !

- Tu l'aimes toujours autant qu'à Poudlard alors ?

- Bien sûr… et je veux retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça… Grogna Drago.

- Je sais où il habite…

Ron et Harry ne parlaient pas. Ils marchaient, tout simplement, dans la campagne. Ron savait que son meilleur ami avait quelque chose à lui dire mais il ne voulait pas le forcer. Il attendait que ça vienne de lui. Le brun n'avait pas envie de se presser, il prenait son temps, observant le ciel couvert de nuages orageux. Le vent sentait la pluie et il faisait déjà très sombre bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore couché.

- Je m'attache à Drago… finit par dire Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Weasley ne pu retenir un « oh ! » surpris et sourit.

- C'est bien… Non ?

- Ron… Je peux pas m'engager dans une relation… et même si je le fais, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter ce qu'il veut…

Le rouquin hoche la tête de manière compréhensive. Bien sûr qu'Harry ne pourrait pas de suite avoir une relation normale mais ça ne coûtait rien de laisser une chance à Drago, après tout ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre et c'était le principal.

Jamais Drago ne brusquerait le brun et ils le savaient tous. L'ex Gryffondor ne dit rien. Il savait que Ron avait raison. Il pouvait laisser une chance au blond. Il voulait lui laisser une chance.

Une heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent. Blaise et Drago étaient déjà couchés et les deux jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à les imiter. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre alors que Ron avait déjà rejoint son mari. Il hésita et alla dans la chambre de Drago. Il entra doucement.

- Tu dors ? Chuchota-t-il hésitant ?

- Mmmh…. Non… répondit le blond en se retournant sur le coté pour le regarder. Ça ne va pas ?

- Si… si… mais… je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

Drago parut un instant étonné mais accepta néanmoins. Le brun vint se glisser à ses cotés en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

L'ex Serpentard n'osait plus bouger, de peur de le frôler et de lui faire peur. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire de geste qui risquerait de faire trembler ou pleurer Harry. Après cinq minutes, Potter se retourna pour faire face au Malfoy. Ils se fixèrent un moment et Harry se blottit contre lui.

- Serre-moi contre toi Drago…

Le blond s'exécuta et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre était posée dans son dos de manière rassurante. Harry s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil calme et sans cauchemar.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7: dans les yeux

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Chapitre 7 : dans les yeux

Ce matin là, tout était calme au terrier. Le soleil éclairait chaleureusement la pièce et le chant des oiseaux donnait envie de rester allongé toute la journée.

Harry était seul dans le lit quand il se réveilla. La place à coté de lui était froide, son occupant devait être debout depuis un moment déjà. Il s'étira et un sourire illumina son visage. Il enfila un t-shirt et un pantalon avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, les rires fusaient et Drago tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Salut.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda le brun sans doute par peur d'avoir dérangé l'ex Serpentard.

- Oui et toi ? Enfin, je ne devrais même pas te poser la question, tu étais tellement calme.

Harry fit un sourire un peu plus grand et se servit une tasse de café. Il s'assit face à Drago et le fixa. Ron et Blaise semblaient avoir disparu tant ils étaient absorbés par les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur monde. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Drago mais il le perdit vite quand il se rappela qu'il devait parler au brun.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter cette après-midi.

- Pourquoi ? Où ça ?

- J'en aurai pour une heure voir deux au maximum.

Harry tenta de rester impassible mais Drago voyait parfaitement sa peur et son inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il se leva et lui tendit la main. L'ex Gryffondor la prit et se mit face au blond.

- Je te promets d'être revenu avant que tu n'aies le temps de faire les cent pas dans le salon.

- Promis ?

- Juré.

Harry se sentit déjà un peu mieux. Drago tiendrait sûrement sa promesse, du moins, il l'espérait. Il finit sa tasse de café et monta à l'étage prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Drago se rendit dans sa chambre afin de ranger un peu le bazar qu'il avait mis ses derniers jours. Il fit son lit et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre laissant entrer le vent estival. Il sursauta en entendant des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et fut étonné de voir Harry vêtu uniquement d'une serviette.

- 'Ry ? Tu va prendre froid, il y a du vent.

- Tu pourrais… me prendre dans tes bras ?

- Harry… je…

Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il trouvait qu'Harry allait un peu vite et il ne voulait pas qu'il se force à faire quoi que se soit.

- Je voudrais pouvoir me rappeler ce que ça fait… de se sentir bien dans les bras de quelqu'un…

Drago eut un sourire tendre et s'approcha d'Harry en douceur. Il le prit par la taille et le serra contre lui. Les bras autour de son cou, Potter ferma les yeux de bonheur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien, il en oubliait même sa peur présente malgré tout. Drago le relâcha au bout de 5 minutes et le fixa.

- Je vais y aller…

Harry hocha la tête avant de la baisser. Drago lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Doucement, il lui releva le visage et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Avant d'attraper une veste et de partir. Depuis la chambre, Harry entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Malfoy l'avait laissé seul… sans lui, Harry se sentait perdu, apeuré malgré la présence de son meilleur ami et de Blaise. Ron ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir le rejoindre.

-'Ry, ça va aller ?

-…Oui… Je pense…

Drago marchait depuis presque trente minutes lorsqu'il arriva devant un vieil immeuble. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il monta au deuxième étage avant de frapper à la porte de droite. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, un blond aux yeux verts lui ouvrit.

- Ouais ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- C'est vous John ? Demanda calmement Drago.

- Ouais ! C'est pour quoi ?

- Je voudrais vous parler.

- Me parler ? Répéta John.

- Vous parler d'Harry.

John ouvrit grand les yeux, surprit et fit digne à Drago d'entrer. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui. L'appartement était simple, et plutôt petit. Suffisant, cependant, pour deux personnes. John lui désigna le salon et lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose.

- Non, merci.

- Vous savez où est Harry ?

- Oui…

Drago marqua une pause avant d'ajouter.

- Il est loin, en sécurité…

- En sécurité ? Pourquoi devrait-il être en sécurité ?

Malfoy se demandait si John était aussi con que ça pour répéter tout ce qu'il disait. Il haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

- Sans doute parce que vous lui faites du mal…

John ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva du fauteuil où il s'était assis. Il serra les poings et lâcha :

- Qui vous a parlé de ça ? Et qui êtes-vous pour vous mêler des affaires des autres ?

- C'est Harry qui m'en a parlé. Et je suis son ami depuis plus de neuf ans. Je vous déconseille de vous approcher de lui.

- Tu vas me dire où il est ! S'énerva John.

-Oh que non, je ne TE le dirais pas. Il n'a plus besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Il lui faut une personne capable de lui donner de la tendresse pas de le violer !

- FILS DE PUTE ! Hurla John avant de se jeter sur Drago.

Ce dernier fut un peu surpris par la violence verbale employée par John et par sa violence tout cours en vérité. Le poing de John s'abattit sur son arcade, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. il lui renvoya alors un coup de genoux. John se plia en deux pendant quelques secondes et reprit ses attaques contre Drago. Ce dernier esquiva le coup de poing du blond et le prit par le col avant de le plaquer au mur. John n'avait peut-être pas remarqué que Drago faisait une tête de plus que lui et était plus baraqué. Il le regarda d'un regard froid, assassin.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris. Tu l'oublies ! Un chien comme toi ne mérite pas l'amour d'un ange comme lui. Il a sauvé plus d'une vie et il est remercié par des coups !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Au contraire, tu ne connais pas Harry, John ! Et tu ne me connais pas. Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui !

Le blond lâcha John et lui cracha dessus avant de partir. L'homme ne dit rien, a présent apeuré.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8: aveu

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Chapitre 8 : un aveu

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Il était inquiet et Ron préférait ne rien dire bien qu'il avait envie de rassurer son meilleur ami. Blaise passa devant le rouquin pour aller vers Potter. Il l'arrêta en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

- Ca te détendra. Sourit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dray va arriver.

- Merci.

Mais avant que Blaise n'ait le temps de lui dire que c'était normal, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma en claquant. Harry posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se précipita vers l'entrée. Drago sourit mais il lu de suite toute l'inquiétude du brun dans ses grands yeux verts. L'ex Gryffondor leva une main et du bout des doigts il frôla l'arcade du blond qui virait au violet.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Voir John. Répondit Malfoy après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Harry fut à la fois soulagé et apeuré alors que Drago ajoutait :

- Il m'a dit qu'il abandonnait ses recherches à ton sujet.

- Merci. Souffla Harry en essayant de retenir ses larmes et le tremblement de sa voix

L'ex Serpentard tendit une main. Le brun la fixa pendant un moment avec un peu de panique dans les yeux, puis il la repousse pour se jeter dans ses bras et pouvoir pleurer dans la chaleur sécurisante des bras du blond

- T'es vraiment idiot ! Sanglota-t-il. Il aurait pu te blesser gravement. T'es idiot, idiot, idiot…

Il répéta ce mot jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne un murmure à peine audible. Drago le serra un peu plus contre lui. Oui il avait risqué sa vie parce qu'il ne savait pas comment John pouvait réagir mais c'était pour Harry. Ce dernier relâcha Malfoy et lui déposa un bref baiser sur la joue. Oui sans doute allait-il trop vite mais maintenant il était sûr. Sûr qu'il aimait Drago et sûr qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal…

* * *

Ça faisait déjà deux mois que Drago avait été voir John. Harry n'y pensait plus. Il fallait dire que Drago lui changeait drôlement les idées. Potter se rapprochait du blond et avait prit l'habitude de dormir avec lui le soir.

Et à part un bisou sur le front et un autre avant d'aller se coucher, les marques de tendresse s'arrêtaient là. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Harry n'était pas encore prêt et Drago le forçait à prendre son temps avant qu'ils ne s'engagent plus loin dans une relation.

C'était mercredi, il pleuvait, un orage d'été. Le tonnerre grondait et Drago entra au terrier trempé, en lâchant un juron. Harry lui apporta une serviette et le débarrassa des sacs de courses.

- Tu es déjà levé ? Questionna le blond. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé en partant. Si ?

- Non. Répondit Harry depuis la cuisine. Je me suis réveillé, il y a une dizaine de minutes.

Drago le rejoignit dans la cuisine, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, la serviette autour du cou. Il s'approcha du brun et lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de repartir. Harry resta planté là, il ressentait une sensation étrange dans le bas-ventre qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Il ne put ignorer le fait que de voir Drago si peu vêtu éveillait en lui du désir. Un sourire heureux apparut sur son visage. A l'étage, Drago était étendu sur son lit. Il pensait à pas mal de chose et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il se rendit compte de la présence d'Harry quand ce dernier s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Dray, murmura-t-il. Je crois… non… je suis sûr, je t'aime.

Le blond posa une main sur sa joue avant de dire :

- 'Ry, même si ta déclaration me touche, je ne veux pas que tu…

- Je ne me force pas. Coupa Potter.

- Tu dis ça sur un coup de tête. Termina Drago en se redressant comme ci il n'avait pas entendu Harry.

Non il ne voulait pas qu'Harry dise ça sans le penser, juste parce qu'il éprouvait à ce moment quelque chose de plus profond pour lui. Il plongea son regard dans les iris verts de son vis-à-vis et y lut de la tendresse. Harry sourit tendrement en confiance.

- Moi aussi 'ry, je t'aime.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il continuait de fixer l'ex Gryffondor qui s'approchait de lui, doucement. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour une fraction de seconde. Il passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Drago et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Timidement, il demanda le passage du bout de la langue et l'ex Serpentard entrouvrit la bouche. Le baiser ne dura pas très longtemps mais ils étaient heureux. Harry s'allongea sur Drago et écouta son cœur battre rapidement. La main du blond se posa dans son dos et doucement, fit remonter son t-shirt. Malfoy soupira de bonheur et laissa sa main en contacte avec la peau d'Harry. Le brun était aux anges et il finit par s'endormir ainsi. Bercé par les caresser du blond.

Quand il se réveilla une heure plus tard, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Harry se redressa et croisa le regard gris de son… ami.

- Tu as attendu que je me réveille ? Demanda-t-il

- Non, je t'ai écouté dormir. Répondit tendrement le blond.

Les lèvres de Potter se posèrent sur les siennes pour une fraction de secondes et il sourit.

A suivre…

je sais, ce chapitre est court


	9. Chapter 9: un pas de plus

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Note n°2 : désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour ce chapitre super court : s mais j'ai de la peine en ce moment et puis j'en ai commencé une autre en parallèle… bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 : un pas de plus

Harry se leva et descendit à la cuisine, suivit par Drago. Ce dernier termina de ranger les courses alors que Potter prenait son petit déjeuner. La matinée passa dans le calme. L'ex Gryffondor s'était plongé dans un livre alors que Drago tournait en rond, rangeait et cuisinait.

Quand le repas fut servi, Harry abandonna son livre et fixa son assiette.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda le blond.

- Si si…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air… pensif.

- Je me pose des questions c'est tout…

- Tu penses à John n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm… pas vraiment… je me disais juste que si j'avais eu le courage de te dire que je t'aimais à Poudlard, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé…

- C'est pas faux. Mais tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et puis l'important c'est que tu ailles mieux et puis que je sois là… non ?

- Si.

Drago fronça les sourcils et termina de manger rapidement. Harry pendant ce temps, s'amusait à faire tourner un petit pois dans son assiette. Il se disait que finalement toute cette histoire était sa faute même si dans le fond il savait que le problème venait de John.

Il se leva et débarrassa son assiette avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, au salon. Malfoy le rejoignit et s'assit à coté de lui. Harry s'allongea, la tête posée sur ses jambes et ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Drago passer tendrement dans ses cheveux. L'ex serpentard le regarda tendrement et laissa sa main glisser sur la joue du brun. Retraçant les contours de son visage, s'attardant ensuite sur ses lèvres. Harry ouvrit à demi les yeux et se redressa légèrement pour embrasser Drago.

Le baiser s'approfondit et le blond passa tendrement une main sous le t-shirt de Potter, lui caressant doucement le ventre. Harry laissa échapper un son que Drago ne su définir, dans le doute, le blond retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, rompant l'échange.

- Excuse-moi… Souffla-t-il

- Tu m'as juste chatouillé Dray. Sourit l'ex Gryffondor en glissant la main du blond sous son t-shirt.

Malfoy reprit ses caresses avec le plus de douceur possible, essayant tout de même d'avoir un certain contact afin que ses frôlements ne chatouille pas son amour. Harry se redressa et s'assit à cheval sur Drago, passant ses bras autour de son cou sans rompre l'échange.

Il cherchait à avoir le plus de contact possible avec le blond, se collant à lui et se frottant contre lui déclenchant des frissons d'extase chez Drago. Ce dernier descendit ses mains dans le bas de son dos, remontant sur ses hanches avant de lui retirer son t-shirt, caressant sa peau avec amour et passion.

Harry soulevait et abaissait son bassin pour créer un mouvement de frottement à travers leurs jeans. Leurs respirations étaient courtes, ils étaient excités. Le brun défit un à un les boutons de la chemise de Drago avant de la lui retirer, quittant alors sa bouche pour embrasser passionnément son cou et ses épaules. Le blond le caressait, descendant doucement ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture d'Harry, la détachant tout en reprennent possession de ses lèvres.

Fiévreux.

Détachant le bouton du jean, descendant lentement la fermeture éclaire, les yeux fermés, la respiration courte, appréciant les lèvres d'Harry dans son cou, il fut étonné en sentant la main du brun se refermer sur son poignet. Potter posa son front sur l'épaule de Drago et soupira avant de relever la tête pour le regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé Drago… Je suis pas encore prêt.

Malfoy fit un sourire tendre et essuya une larme égarée avant de le serrer contre lui et de murmurer :

- Merci… de me l'avoir dit…

- Excuse-moi… vraiment.

- Ne t'excuses pas, on le fera quand tu te sentiras prêt, je t'aime et pour toi je suis prêt à attendre une éternité.

- Tu risques d'avoir mal au poignet souvent alors. Plaisanta Harry.

Drago rigola et embrassa la tempe de l'ex Gryffondor. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et chuchota :

- On va prendre une douche ?

- D'accord.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain et se déshabillèrent. Harry remarqua que Drago était plutôt très excité mais lui faisait un blocage.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine de douche et allumèrent l'eau chaude. Harry embrassa Drago, tendrement en reculant pour s'adosser au mur.

Il était vraiment attiré par Drago. Il remonta une jambe contre la hanche du blond et lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Drago plaqua une main de chaque coté du visage du brun ?, penchant la tête sur le coté. Une des mains d'Harry glissa le long de son ventre pour se saisir de son érection.

- Te sens pas obligé… souffla Drago, la respiration courte.

- J'en ai envie…

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10: plaisir

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Chapitre 10 : plaisir

Harry fermait les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou. Le blond ne retenait plus ses gémissements et Potter accéléra son mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de son ange. Malfoy avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir et finit par se libérer dans la main du brun. Ce Dernier l'embrassa tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi Dray.

Après une bonne douche ponctuée de bisous et de câlins, ils descendirent au salon. Harry se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le canapé et soupira de bien être. Drago le regarda en souriant. Il aimait Potter ça c'était sûr, il lui demanderait même de l'épouser, là tout de suite mais leur relation venait de commencer et il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il était déjà heureux de ce qu'il venait de se passer et il était prêt à attendre longtemps avant qu'Harry fasse un nouveau pas. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas que ce serait si rapide.

- Dray ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Tu ne veux pas me faire un massage ?

Drago se leva de son fauteuil et alla se mettre à cheval sur les fesses du brun. Il remonta son t-shirt jusqu'à ses épaules et regarda son dos. Il frôla plusieurs cicatrices et commença à masser Harry.

Ses gestes étaient doux, tendre. Il descendait de plus en plus bas avec ses mains avant de remonter. Drago se pencha en avant pour lui faire un bisou sur l'épaule. Ses mains se faisaient caressantes et Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Le brun se retourna et attira Drago vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Les mains du blond lui caressaient le ventre, n'osant pas descendre plus bas. C'est Potter qui l'incita à le faire quand il commença se sentir vraiment à l'étroit dans son jean. L'ex Serpentard l'embrassa dans le cou en défaisant son jean d'une main experte. Il s'arrêta et se redressa.

- 'ry t'es sûr de vouloir ?

- Oui… Souffla Potter, les yeux voilés par le désir.

Drago se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrassa et faufila une main dans son boxer pour se saisir de sa virilité bien réveillée. Harry gémissait de plaisir. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait procuré une telle sensation. Il avait l'impression que rien d'autre n'existait appart eux. Il bougea son bassin pour accélérer le rythme et gémit le nom du blond.

Malfoy l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Voir son amour gémir de plaisir le rendait heureux. Il voulait qu'Harry ait du plaisir et s'était le cas. Le brun finit par se libérer dans un dernier cri. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Drago. Le blond l'embrassa avec amour, une main perdue dans ses cheveux. Harry se calma lentement, les battements de son cœur reprenant un rythme normal. Il avait aimé cette sensation, il avait été parcouru de frissons de plaisir, une tornade de sensation l'avait envahi. Drago s'essuya la main sur son t-shirt qu'il venait de retirer pour ne pas avoir à se lever et Harry le serra contre lui, tendrement pour finalement s'endormir. Ce dernier ne faisait que ça, dormir mais la présence de Drago le détendait.

Ils furent réveillés 20 minutes plus tard pas une porte qui claque et des voix.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Ron, debout à coté de Blaise. Ils souriaient, à la fois… surpris par leur position et heureux pour leurs amis. Drago se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- On ne vous attendait pas si tôt…

- Excusez-nous. Répondit Blaise en regardant son meilleur ami qui avait les cheveux en bataille et l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave d'être si tôt. Dit Harry en souriant à son tour. C'est pas plus mal. On pourra plus profiter de votre présence.

Ron ria et fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans le couloir. Le brun le suivit en baillant et lui fit un regard interrogateur.

- Tu sors avec Drago' ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Ron… Tu es trop curieux.

- Oooh allez, dis-moi !

- Oui il s'est passé quelque chose… je l'aime tellement…

Dans le salon, Blaise fixait son meilleur ami, d'un air curieux.

- Alors ? Avec Harry ? Demanda Blaise en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- C'est… L'homme de ma vie ! Je l'aime vraiment !

- Si ton amour t'es rendu tu devrais être heureux… non ?

- Oui… seulement… j'ai peur d'aller trop vite…

En disant cela, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry et Ron étaient revenus dans la pièce et le brun sourit attendri.

- Dray, si tu vas trop vite, je te le dirai… ne t'en fais pas…

Il s'approcha pour se blottir dans ses bras. Drago le serra contre lui. Il était si bien avec lui. Malfoy se sentait… paisible, aimé pour de vrai. Pas comme au temps de Poudlard ou les gens s'intéressaient à lui parce que son père était un grand homme, puissant. Harry, lui, était quelqu'un de sincère et il l'avait toujours aimé pour ça. Ron ne trouva pas mieux que de gâcher le silence.

- On fait quoi ce soir ?

- Mmmmh…. J'ai une idée.

A suivre..

Okay chapitre court… mais pfiuuu je fais comme je peux. Je savais pas trop comment le finir… bref comme je suis en vacances peut-être que j'avancerai rapidement le chapitre suivant mais je garantis rien. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de °°°JOYEUSES FÊTES°°°


	11. Chapter 11: sortie

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Note n°2 : je sais je sais je sais. J'ai mis le temps. Pardon pardon.

Chapitre 11 : sortie

- On fait quoi ce soir ?

- Mmmmh…. J'ai une idée.

Ils fixaient tous Drago dans l'attente d'en savoir plus. Le blond prit tout son temps comme pour réfléchir, se demandant pour finir si c'était une bonne idée.

Harry lui mordilla le cou, le faisant revenir sur terre.

- On peut aller faire un pique-nique au bord du lac.

A nouveau, un silence s'installa.

Drago douta fortement de l'intelligence de son idée finalement. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Blaise et de Ron. Le couple se regarda et hocha la tête.

- Moi je suis partant ! S'exclama Ron.

- Bah de toute façon dés qu'il y a de la bouffe, t'es toujours partant. Se moqua Blaise.

- Méchant !

- 'Ry, t'es d'accord ? Chuchota Malfoy.

- Du moment que je suis avec toi, je suis d'accord pour plein de choses…

Ron se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer des sandwichs, surveillé par Blaise. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le rouquin dés qu'il était à proximité de nourriture. Son estomac prenait toujours le dessus. Harry monta se changer, suivit par Drago. Potter vint se blottir dans les bras du blond en soupirant de bien être.

- Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi.

- Moi aussi Harry… Si je pouvais, je t'épouserais sur-le-champ.

Harry recula brusquement en baissant la tête.

- Oh 'Ry excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas dire ça… enfin si, je le pense mais… je…

Il ne savait pas trop comment s'excuser. Harry releva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient remplis de larmes.

- Je m'excuse… j'ai pensé à voix haute… je ne te le demandais pas officiellement, je veux pas aller trop vite… je… Harry… dit quelque chose… pourquoi pleures-tu?

Drago serra l'ex-Gryffondor contre lui, inquiet de la réaction de l'homme de sa vie. Le brun s'accrocha à son t-shirt en pleurant. Il s'arrêta au bout de cinq minutes. Il fit un pas en arrière et encra son regard à celui du blond.

- Ne t'excuse pas… c'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi…

- Non Harry je voulais pas… j'aurai dû faire attention à ce que je disais.

Potter secoua la tête et sourit en disant :

-je veux vraiment que toi et moi soyons ensemble… se marier, ne veux pas dire aller trop vite… si un peu mais je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi… je serais prêt à le faire. Mais ça me fait peur…

- On n'est pas obligé tu sais… on peut encore attendre. Je te l'ai dit. Je pourrais attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

- Mais qui sait combien de temps tu devras attendre alors ?

- Je pourrais patienter toute une éternité.

- Il parait que l'éternité c'est long. Dit Harry en riant.

Drago serra à nouveau le brun contre lui. Harry avait vraiment envie de se marier avec Malfoy, certes, parce que ce n'était pas pour autant que le blond voudrait aller plus vite avec le reste mais ça lui faisait peur car il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé le mariage L'idée l'avait certes effleuré au temps de Poudlard et même encore aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi. Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé à la sensation qu'il pourrait éprouver en entendant Drago aborder le sujet. Potter approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Malfoy et murmura :

- On va le faire ce pique-nique ??

- Bien sûr.

Ils se changèrent et rejoignirent Blaise et Ron en bas.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au lac. Le soleil estival n'était pas encore couché et le lac semblait scintiller. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe et mangèrent en parlant des dernières nouveautés. Blaise et Ron avaient fait une demande d'adoption et ils étaient dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient envie d'un enfant. Drago s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Harry l'observa un moment avant de venir se coucher sur lui et de murmurer contre sa bouche :

- Oui je le veux.

Avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Le blond se laissa faire et lâcha un gémissement qui fit rire Blaise et Ron lorsque la jambe d'Harry frôla son entrejambe. Une fois le baiser rompu il regarda Potter et demanda :

- Tu veux quoi ?

- T'épouser bien sûr. Sourit le brun.

Jamais Drago ne fut si heureux. Sauf peut-être le jour où Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois

A suivre…

Je m'arrête la pour ce chapitre. La suite après février


	12. Chapter 12: un an après

Souffrance

**Souffrance**

Sujet : violence, amour, réconfort

Note : la violence est un sujet délicat et tout le contenu de cette fic l'est…

Note 2: j'éspère qu'après toute cette attente, vous n'êtes pas déçus de ce dernier chapitre.

Chapitre 12 : un an après

Ça faisait près d'un an que Drago avait demandé Harry en mariage même si ce dernier n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Malfoy voulait être sûr d'attendre suffisamment longtemps pour que son compagnon se remette complètement de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas encore eu de vraie relation sexuelle pour les mêmes raisons qui font qu'ils ne sont pas encore la famille Potter-Malfoy.

Ce matin, Harry était assis à la cuisine au terrier. Terrier qui a présent leur appartenait puisque Ron n'en avait plus l'utilité. Il avait voulut le vendre à un moment mais avait finalement décidé de l'offrir à ses amis car ils étaient très importants pour lui et qu'il préférait savoir le terrier entre les mains de gens qui en prendraient soin. Potter avait les yeux perdus dans la tasse de café qu'il tenait serrée entre ses mains. Il était pensif.

POV Harry :

Ça fait bientôt un an que Drago et moi sommes fiancés… je vais mieux. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer pour remettre mes pensées bien en place…

Après la demande en mariage de Dray, lui et moi nous sommes promis d'attendre que je sois vraiment prêt à m'engager corps et âme dans cette relation même s'il sait que je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Il veut s'assurer que je ne regretterais rien après.

Je disais donc, après la demande en mariage, il a commencé à me mettre plus en confiance envers les hommes. Il invitait une fois par semaines des copains à lui que je ne connaissais pas. Selon lui, ça m'aiderait à retrouver une certaine confiance et à avoir de nouveau des relations sociales. Ça ne me dérangeait pas même si au début je me tenais le plus à l'écart possible ou quand je ne pouvais pas y couper, le plus possible blotti dans les bras de Drago.

Sa présence m'offrant un grand réconfort. Ses copains n'étaient pas méchants il fallait l'avouer mais j'avais encore peur de tout…

Après plusieurs semaines de contacte humain, il me fit sortir tous les vendredis. Il m'emmenait manger au restaurant avec ses amis. J'étais tendu… oh oui, je me souviens du premier dîner… je me sentais tellement mal et j'avais sans cesse des flash back. J'avais peur et je ne parlais pas… puis au fur et à mesure des différents dîner, je prenais confiance, ça allait mieux et puis finalement, c'était comme si ça avait toujours été comme ça. Mais il fallait toujours que Drago soit avec moi.

Nous sommes aussi allé (Puis on allait voir des films) au cinéma. J'appréciais de plus en plus nos sorties, j'avais de plus en plus confiance en moi et en ce qui m'entourait et Drago me faisait comprendre qu'il ne laisserait personne m'approcher. Petit à petit j'arrivais à apprivoiser ma peur…

L'apprivoiser. C'est le mot qui convient le mieux… oui car quand j'y repense maintenant, elle est toujours là, tapie au fond de moi, prête à surgir s'il m'arrivait malheur ou même si un type venait vers moi me parler…

Je sais que Drago est encore entrain de dormir, à plat ventre, un bras au travers du lit l'autre sous l'oreiller, comme toujours. Avec le temps passé à l'observer dormir, je connais par cœur sa façon de faire.

Aujourd'hui je vais faire un nouveau pas en avant car après tant d'attente et d'effort pour me sentir mieux, je vais enfin annoncer à Drago que nous pouvons nous marier. Je me sens plus prêt que jamais. Confiant, bien dans ma peau, surtout depuis que j'ai appris la mort de John… en effet, ça date d'une semaine jour pour jour. J'avais lu un article dans le journal sur un suicide dans un quartier de Londres et je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils en parlent au télé-journal et qu'ils montrent sa photo. Ce jour là, j'ai senti un poids disparaître, je me suis senti plus léger et le sourire que j'avais retrouvé grâce à Dray n'en est qu'agrandit…

Fin du POV

Drago est réveillé depuis un moment, allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête, il fixe le plafond.

POV Drago :

Je réfléchis à tout ce qu'il s'est passé en une année. Harry a bien changé au cours de ladite année. Il a reprit confiance en lui…

Sa peur n'a pas complètement disparu mais je fais tout pour qu'elle reste tapie au plus profond de lui. J'aime Harry et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir en repensant à des choses qui ont été un cauchemar pour lui en évitant le sujet, on l'ignore, on le tue.

Sa vie a un énorme trou.

Trou laissé par un passé qu'il vaut mieux ne plus aborder.

Quand j'ai été voir John, j'aurai pu le tuer mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Blaise c'est toujours demandé pourquoi et jamais je n'ai répondu… aujourd'hui j'aimerai lui répondre que tuer une raclure d'égout n'aiderait sûrement pas Harry et puis je ne voulais faire de mal à personne… faut dire aussi qu'en étant un assassin, j'irais moisir en prison et Harry se retrouverait seul, sans personne pour veiller sur lui.

Pourquoi être violent ? La violence ne mène à rien, il n'y a qu'à voir John… Quand Harry a appris sa mort, je l'ai tout de suite senti plus en harmonie avec lui-même et le monde extérieur. Je le comprends, ce mec aurait pu être partout à le guetter…

Aujourd'hui il va bien et c'est l'essentiel. Je l'aime tellement… je pourrais attendre des années encore pour qu'il soit prêt à passer un nouveau cap dans notre vie de couple. Je ne me plains pas de ce que j'ai, être à ses cotés me suffit largement.

Fin POV

Drago tourne la tête en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant Harry entrer dans la pièce.

- Salut mon ange, bien dormi ? Demande le blond.

- Oui… Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr.

Harry vient s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, à coté de Drago et lui caresse la joue en le regardant tendrement.

- Tu sais, en prenant mon petit déjeuner j'ai énormément réfléchi à tout ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de cette année, tout ce changement, positif…

- J'étais aussi entrain d'y penser.

- Je suis prêt.

- A quoi donc mon chéri ?

- A me marier avec toi ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Oooh oui.

Tout en disant cela, Harry se penche sur Drago et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour dont il est capable. C'était une nouvelle étape qu'ils allaient franchir ensemble. Et ils continueraient à avancer toujours plus loin dans leur relation au rythme d'Harry.

Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas avancer à une autre vitesse. Ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, il l'avait déjà, le reste ce n'était que du bonus pour lui. Le simple fait qu'Harry autorise enfin ce mariage était la preuve qu'il avait réussit à s'accepter en tant que victime et qu'il avait décidé qu'un jour ils feront un corps et âme.

Fin


End file.
